


Abandoning Ailicec

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, King Kooh yelling for his brother to knock it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A sick Ailicec worries about the man she loves after he sobs near her bed. She wonders if he will return to her the minute she's abandoned. Ailicec also wonders why King Kooh scowls.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Ailicec writhed and winced on her bed. She saw Repsaj with King Kooh. Her eyes remained on their concerned expressions. ‘’I’m going to depart from this world. I wish to be near the man I love.’’ She glanced at the wooden toy cat in her arms.

Ailicec smiled for a moment and cuddled the toy. She viewed tears streaming down Repsaj’s face. Ailicec’s smile came back. *I’ll be with the man I love. I’ll be with my childhood toy.* Ailicec’s eyes widened after Repsaj departed. Confused, she tilted her head to one side.

King Kooh’s eyes became wide before he followed Repsaj. 

Worry began to fill Ailicec’s eyes after she heard Repsaj sobbing. She also heard King Kooh’s loud voice.

‘’KNOCK IT OFF, REPSAJ!’’

*I understand. Repsaj doesn’t wish to view my death. He should still be with me during my final moments alive.* Ailicec heard King Kooh’s voice again.

‘’RETURN TO YOUR SICK WIFE THIS INSTANT!’’ 

Ailicec never saw Repsaj another time. A frown appeared on her face. *Repsaj probably won’t be able to protect his king during enemy battles. He will remember his empty bed and sob uncontrollably.* 

Ailicec continued to hold the toy. She smiled again. 

*My toy won’t abandon me* Ailicec thought before she closed her eyes and never opened them. 

 

The End


End file.
